


白包 蝴蝶少年 （短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 1
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 蝴蝶少年 （短篇）

#580days_end

赤足踩着草地，轻手轻脚地绕过正在酣睡的小狗狗，金珉锡拨开藤蔓，隐身于一片叶子后。  
边伯贤等了一会儿不见人出来，他走上前学着金珉锡拨开藤蔓，却发现上面的藤蔓都消失了，只有绿绿一片的草丛。  
他退后几步认真环绕，发现自己却站在一片很普通的草从前。

正逢高三生的煎熬时期，边伯贤却只对金珉锡有兴趣。  
从高一入学，他就发现满头白发，衬得整个人更瘦小白皙的金珉锡。站在隔壁班队伍，安安静静地微笑着。  
后来只能经过隔壁班时瞄一瞄对方，可是边伯贤被同学误会是不是暗恋谁了后就不再这么明目张胆。

高一运动会上，他看到金珉锡在球场上狂奔，熟练地抢球、控球，利落地射门得分，从身旁的迷妹口中才得知原来金珉锡初中时就是校队，和平时安静的样子不一样，上了球场简直战神，帅绝四方。  
边伯贤觉得迷妹说话不假，因为即使他看不懂足球，却觉得金珉锡好帅。

完全没交集的两人，边伯贤也没打算制造什么机会。直到今天，他从小门溜出来逃过自习想奔到网咖时，见到金珉锡从校门口缓缓走出，一副早退的样子。  
莫名的好奇心让边伯贤悄悄地跟上，却不觉自己来到了社区公园。  
他们学校这对面的社区公园占地大，往深处走出还有个小山坡，不少人都喜欢周末时去爬山。  
平时除了散步的老人家和狗狗们，公园不怎么热闹。

躲在一旁的长椅偷看着，边伯贤一直错觉自己闪光还是近视加深，总觉得金珉锡身边有莫名的闪光。  
抬头望了眼天空，碧天白云的平常日子。  
金珉锡脱了鞋，一手拎着，拨开藤蔓消失于一片草丛后的情况，让边伯贤开始怀疑自己出现幻觉。

隔天，在学校见到金珉锡，边伯贤还是觉得他身边有莫名的闪光，甚至比昨天更强烈。  
他想了想，趁着金珉锡一人在教室里吃午餐时，自来熟地坐到对方的前桌，转过身。  
“嗨。”  
金珉锡刚吃进口中的饭团还没咽下，鼓起双颊让他看起来特别想仓鼠。  
边伯贤愣神，一时忘记自己想要问的事。  
金珉锡见他不说话，把嘴里的食物吞下后，小声地问，“有什么事……吗？”

回过神来，近在眼前的距离让边伯贤更确定他不是幻觉，金珉锡身旁真有闪光，但若隐若现，只有光线照射到时才会出现。  
“你……为什么身边都有闪光？”  
金珉锡显然没想到边伯贤什么开场白都没有，直接问了一句听起来很莫名其妙的话。  
但他却有些慌张的神情，让边伯贤有种自己问了不该问的心，打哈哈地要他别介意他只是在说胡话。  
“……边同学，我可以问你一个问题吗？”金珉锡把自己的饭盒盖好，挺直背后，眼神坚定地看着边伯贤。

边伯贤不禁也跟着挺直腰身，有点紧张。  
“你现在看到什么？”  
话音刚下，边伯贤又见到金珉锡身边出现闪光，越来越多，还来到他眼前。  
金珉锡一手举在他眼前，一群光点聚集在他手背上，但不刺眼。边伯贤想伸出手，鼻子却闻到了一股难闻的味道。

金珉锡笑了下，挥挥手，光点都散开，两人之间像是没事一般面对面坐着。边伯贤相对无言，平时很能跑火车的他，遇上金珉锡似乎不怎么能说话了。  
“我还以为一直都不会有人看见，看来你很特别。”金珉锡笑得见牙不见眼，看起来很开心。  
“……等等，你知道我叫什么名字？”边伯贤这才想起重点。  
点点头，金珉锡指了指他嘴巴，“乐团主唱，全校都知。”

高三琐碎又压迫的学习生活并没有阻止两人的靠近，边伯贤还是会趁着下课没人时去找金珉锡，接触对方身边的小光点。  
那些小光点似乎都有生命力，轻轻一碰会闪开，然后又飞回到金珉锡身边。  
偶尔见金珉锡手上有一小撮，边伯贤会起玩心地去戳一戳然后被熏了满脸臭味。  
这时候金珉锡就会笑趴在桌上，也不打算告诉边伯贤是什么原因。

直到同学问起，你怎么都牵着金珉锡的手，谈恋爱了？  
边伯贤这才知道，那些小光点，只有他和金珉锡能看到。

高考倒数一个月，金珉锡眼见的越来越憔悴，应该说看在边伯贤眼里，在别人眼里只是黑眼圈加重显得人更苍白。  
金珉锡有几次都想告诉边伯贤什么，但都会摇摇头说没什么。  
边伯贤也不闹他，只耐心等待对方主动开口，可是没想到却得知金珉锡打算放弃高考退学。

随着高考越来越靠近，边伯贤却再也没见到金珉锡出现在校园内。  
这时，边伯贤发现自己喜欢金珉锡，非常非常喜欢金珉锡。  
就算没多了解，只是接触了这么短的时间，只在学校聊过天，私下没有任何交集，他还是非常非常喜欢。  
他借亲近的学生会会长去套老师的话，打听到了金珉锡的住处，盘算着翘掉晚自习去找金珉锡时，却见到自己想着的人出现在校门口，似乎在和谁说什么。

努力奔向校门口，急忙忙地对迎面走来的主任问好，追上前拦住金珉锡。  
金珉锡不禁抖了下，边伯贤才感受到自己抓住的手腕异常冰冷，加上自己刚跑过来全身血液在努力运作，浑身热气让金珉锡站开一小距离。

边伯贤还想说什么时，金珉锡开口，“你先回去上课吧，放学后到那片草丛前等我。”  
捏了捏对方的手，金珉锡挤出笑容转身离开。  
直到学校铃声响起，猛地明白过来，原来金珉锡早就知道他跟踪过他。

从没觉得等待放学钟声是那么煎熬的事，边伯贤的心思全在金珉锡那里，一直盯着窗外晃神。  
突然间眼前闪了下，边伯贤没留心，直到手传来了些微麻痒，定神后看到几个小光点在眼前飘。  
边伯贤只是点点头，虽然他并不知道为什么自己会这样，但他想回应这些小光点，而后小光点们停留在他手背上，不再离开。

一路狂奔到社区公园，边伯贤见金珉锡早就等在那里，一个人坐在草地上，卷缩起身子看着莫名哀伤。  
看边伯贤一脸喘不过气来蹲在自己眼前，还有身边的小光点，金珉锡发自内心的笑。  
“屁孩们，谁让你们去告诉他。”  
金珉锡拉起边伯贤的手，拨开藤蔓，带着他走向草丛后。  
边伯贤一时间只能被拉着往前走，看着完全不一样的景色，仿佛自己到了什么童话世界里。

望不着顶的大树一棵又一棵，阳光从树枝间洒落到地面，小光点们慢慢地围绕着他们往前走，直到一个小溪前，溪水对面有个小屋。  
边伯贤想着该不会要游过去时，金珉锡踩了踩一旁的草地，顿时一座小桥缓缓浮出水面，他还在震惊时，金珉锡带着他走到了小屋前。  
“不管你信不信我，请相信自己看到的。”

这时，金珉锡身上出现变化，双眼缓缓转变成灰蓝色，头发白得近透明，到发尾却是越来越深的蓝色，而双手有些部分反光，还带有些小白点。  
一些小光点飞到边伯贤身边时，他感觉到耳边似乎有谁在说话，可是明白在此时此刻，只有他和金珉锡两人。  
或许，不该说金珉锡是人……“你……是妖精？”  
金珉锡楞了下，随即无奈地笑了。

“伯贤你真的很特别，这种时候你不是应该表现出惊讶又恶心的表情吗？”  
“为什么要惊讶又恶心？你很美啊。”  
直白的话让金珉锡满脸通红，边伯贤觉得新奇，忍不住想要去碰他头发时，耳边又传来些微的声音。  
“你们说的话他都听不见，放弃吧。”金珉锡挥了挥手，把小光点们都挥开。“先进去吧，林里还是凉的。”

坐在简约风的小屋里，边伯贤反而觉得别扭起来。太冷清了，又太像一般人的屋子，和金珉锡不配。  
“我的家人们都是梦幻闪蝶，你看到的那些闪光、小光点都是。我……是少有的成精血统，所以能化成人形。”递给边伯贤一杯果汁，金珉锡坐在沙发的另一端。  
“其实我还蛮享受人形时候，原来人类有那么多有趣的事，还有不同的朋友们。原本我想读到大学，继续这样生活，来看看闪蝶家人们，然后再回到外面生活去……”  
金珉锡顿了下，“可是我的养父母前段时间车祸去世，他们也是成精的闪蝶，所以帮了我很多。但他们离开了，普通人来说我是孤儿的情况，可是我不能让人知道真实情况……”

边伯贤把果汁放到一旁小桌上，认真地听着。他明白身份不明的话，在以后生活会很多不方便，就算沿用现在的身份，依照社会福利社的登记，成年以前的麻烦会越来越多。  
“那和我结婚吧。”  
“什么？！”  
条件反射地，金珉锡吼了边伯贤一声。这原本严肃哀伤的气氛突然消散，两人大眼瞪小眼的。  
“噗，珉锡你好可爱。结婚是要的，但那是几年后。你住到我家吧。”

金珉锡还在缓过神消化他的话，边伯贤一脸很认真地转过他，两人面对面眼对眼。  
“理由我来想，你安心跟着我就好。”  
“什么跟着你……”  
“我喜欢你。”

四目相望许久，金珉锡才轻声开口，“边伯贤，有时候我不知道你到底开玩笑或是认真的。”  
边伯贤叹了口气，知道自己给人跑火车的印象太深刻，尤其这种严肃的话题他总想让对方轻松点，可却忽略了对方的心情。  
“我知道你害怕不安，或许你也没想过，但我很认真。我是认真地喜欢你，认着地接受你的身份，认真地想要和你一起。”  
再也不忍住自己，双手把眼眶泛红的金珉锡摆在怀里。“你不知道，我从高一就开始注意你，总觉得你很特别，不只是外表吸引我，所有的所有都吸引我。”

在球场上肆意踢球时，和同学玩闹笑开时，吃东西前习惯双手合十搓热手，喜欢小东西，看见猫猫狗狗都会玩一起，看起来怕生可是熟了后却很真诚。  
太真了，比任何人还真。  
所以，我控制不住自己喜欢你。不管你是闪蝶还是金珉锡。

金珉锡听着听着，双手环在边伯贤背后，紧紧抓住对方的衣服，流下眼泪。  
边伯贤还在耳边安排着，说着他们的之后，以后，还要他回去上学。说着他们要一起上大学，一起工作然后结婚。  
“就算到世界的尽头，我都会跟着你。”  
“肉麻。”

end.


End file.
